How I met the Doctor and Co
by Harley Batman
Summary: We thought it would just be a normal case, but it turned out to not be our usual case and we meet some interesting new people. (SuperWho fanfic) *Yaoi. Don't like, don't care*
1. Patrick MaKay

Author's note: I own nothing but Patrick and my girlfriend owns Jaclyn

* * *

Patrick 'Pat' MaKay  
Age: 18 (but appears to be 13)

Personality: sweet, childish, mischievous, innocent, a maze, secret genius  
Appearance: short, white hair, blue eyes with green rings around the pupil and outer iris with a purple ring in the middle of the iris, unhealthily thin, underweight (secret)  
Outfit: blue tank top, jean shorts, thin red long johns, purple and yellow trimmed short sleeve jacket, white and blue boots

Likes: music, cars, technology, my laptop, my magic book  
Dislikes: loud noises, people touching me

Fav. Food: pasta, sweets  
Fav. Colors: rainbow (all)

Abilities: magic, turned my bag bottomless  
Bag: clothes, weapons, laptop, iPod, and a book that becomes any book I wish  
Magic Items: Tourmaline Ring (cover image): it holds a part of my soul, the magical part. If it's lost I get weak but if it's destroyed, I'll either die or fall in to a coma

Friends: Bobby, Winchester brothers, Cas, Gabriel, Balthazar, Ellen, Jo, Charlie  
Crush/Bf: Jack Harkness

Back story:  
I grew up in Scotland and in an abusive home but ran away to America when I was sixteen. I met the Winchesters through Bobby who I was living with. I've been hunting with them since. Only Bobby knows about my abusive childhood. I'm not exactly human; I come from a magic race nearly extinct and hunted. No one knows that because I'm afraid of what they'll say though I'm sure the angels know. I sometimes hear my 'fathers' voice in my head tearing at the little self confidence I have. I also have Asperger's Syndrome; I'm intelligent but don't act it and hide my social awkwardness by acting like a child. My main focuses of interests are reading, hunting, and doing mechanic work at Bobby's and on Baby.


	2. Jaclyn Montgomery

Jaclyn 'Jackie' Montgomery  
Age: Unknown (immortal)

Personality: curious, spontaneous, adventurous, outspoken, selfless, brave  
Appearance: short, brunette, stormy ice blue eyes, slim  
Outfit: whatever I want. Only one thing remains constant, and that's my over sized midnight blue jacket with a bleeding heart design on the front

Likes: exploring, adventure, music, traveling  
Dislikes: killing, fighting (if it can be helped)

Fav. Food: depends  
Fav. Colors: blue, purple, red, green

Abilities: secret

Friends: the Doctor, Jack Harkness, River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams  
Crush/Bf: Castiel

Back story:  
I grew up in America, where I was raised by my godparents. However, they weren't around much, so I was a relatively lonely kid. When the Doctor showed up out of the blue one day and saved the Earth, we kind of ended up traveling time and space together since. On one of our adventures I was kidnapped and used as some sort of experiment. Luckily the Doctor saved me before anything else could be done to me and only the Doctor knows of my abilities.


	3. Chapter One

I'm sitting in the backseat of the Impala behind the driver's seat, listening to my music and watching the scenery pass by the window while Dean drives to the next town of our next job and Sam is looking at the map. I pull out my ear bud and look to Sam, "Remind me again about the job Sam."

Sam turns his head to look at me, "People have been disappearing without a trace."

"So," I look between the brothers, "what are we thinking here? Vampires? Demons?"

Sam shakes his head, "No reports of sulfur and vampires aren't usually that careful."

"Huh. Leviathans?" I tilt my head.

Sam shrugs, "Maybe, but we can't be too sure."

I sigh, "How much longer? I hate being stuck in the car too long."

"Couple more miles." Sam goes back to staring at the map.

"Fine." I put my ear bud back in and go back to staring out the window.

~A couple more miles later~

When the car stops, I jump out and stretch, "Finally!"

Sam gets out, "Couldn't have said it better."

I grin at a grumbling Dean, "I love yer driving but hate being stuck in a car Deano~"

"It's fine," Dean brushes off then looks at me, "and really? It's bad enough Gabriel calls me that."

I giggle, "And he's my bestest friend and guardian angel."

"Wow that was cheesy." Dean shakes his head.

"It's true." I poke Dean in the stomach.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yea yea, whatever."

I grin and coo at him, "You love me Deano~"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night squirt." Dean smirks.

I frown and stomp my foot like a child, "Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop calling me Deano." Dean retaliates.

"No way squirrel!" I retort.

Dean crosses his arms, "Then, the answers no shorty."

"Sam! Help!" I turn to Sam to find him laughing at Dean and me.

Sam manages through his laughter, "Sorry, you're on your own Pat."

"Bastards." I grab my bag from the backseat and head to the motel office to get us a room. The boys follow me but I get the room before they can catch up and get to the room first and lock them out.

I hear Dean say, "Might as well get some food Sammy."

"Yea, guess so." I hear them start to walk away.

I drop my bag with a giggle, grab the room key, and run to catch up with them. When I catch up I jump onto Dean's back, "Hi~"

I see Dean smirk, "Knew you couldn't stay away."

"I want food Mr. Egocentric." I scoff.

Dean nods, "Can't argue with that. Now, what'd you have in mind?"

I don't even hesitate, "Diner. I want a milkshake."

"Alright then." Dean heads towards the diner with me happily getting a free piggy back ride.

Sam walks beside his older brother amused, "Thought you hated children Dean."

"Technically he ain't a kid, he's just childish." Dean defends me. I decide to stay out of this because I'm curious to where Sam's going with this.

"True." Sam nods, "But he does act like a kid though."

Dean shrugs, "Spending as much time as we do together, you kind of get used to it."

"Good point." Sam let's it go knowing Dean does have a point.

"Yep." Dean slows down as we come up in front of the diner. I jump off Dean's back and lands on my feet without a stumble. Sam and I follow Dean in to the diner, Dean slides in to a booth and I get in next to him while Sam sits across from us.

The waitress comes up and looks to Dean in a flirty way, "That's cute, letting your little brother tag along."

I frown, I know she's talking about me and I can't help it, "How'd she know Uncle Sammy's yer little brother?"

Sam catches what I said and tries to hide his smile; Dean obviously picks up on what I'm doing, "No clue kid."

The waitress looks like she just saw a ghost or something, "Uh, so um, what would you like to drink?"

"Beer if you don't mind." Dean smiles at her.

"Chocolate milkshake." I play with my red long john's sleeves.

"Beer." Sam doesn't look up from his laptop that he brought with us.

"Alright." The waitress nods and leaves.

"Find anything Sammy?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head with a sigh, "No, there'd be no trace that they were even here. Except for the people that knew them and their belongings."

"Don't sound like anything we've run in to before." Dean frowns.

"I hate this, it's confusing." I whine out.

"Yea." Sam agrees with a nod.

Dean rests his arms on the table and puts his weight on his arms, "Well, last they were seen was the woods. So, let's investigate tonight."

"Alright." Sam shrugs.

"Great, woods in the dark." I murmur sarcastically.

"Calm down. We'll be there with you." Dean soothes, thinking I was afraid of the dark.

Which I'm not, so long as I'm not in an enclosed space! I roll my eyes, they just aren't getting it. Guess I have to spell it out for them, "There's a creature in the woods that snatch people without a trace. You can't tell me it's not creepy."

"Admittedly, it is. But it can't be anything we can't handle, right?" Sam looks between us.

"Hopefully." I murmur.

"Well aren't you optimistic?" Dean asks sarcastically and I hit his arm. He just chuckles in response.

"Meanie." I say right as the waitress brings our drinks and we order, I got spaghetti, Dean got his bacon cheeseburger, and Sam got a Caesar salad.

"Never said I was nice." Dean says as he takes a drink of his beer.

I snort, "You should be."

"Nah, I'm good." Dean smiles.

I pout and move to sit beside Sam which causes him to chuckle, "Sam, you're my favorite."

"Thanks." Sam smiles and I rest my head on his arm and Sam just lets me. We get our food, eat, and head back to the motel where we do our own thing. Dean cleans his guns, I read my book, and Sam gets on his laptop.

~Night Time arrives~ *Third person POV on the TARDIS*

"Are you sure they're here?" Jackie asks as she watches the Doctor.

"Very sure!" The Doctor says happily as he keeps moving around.

"Ok, well, I'll meet you out there!" Jackie grabs her blaster that was given to her by River and runs out shutting the TARDIS door behind her. The Doctor shakes his head with a smile, pulls on his coat and heads out as well. Jackie hid her blaster and is now walking around looking for the statues.

Dean and Sam are looking for their Scottish counterpart, Patrick, who got separated in the dark. The brothers separate to cover more ground and Sam bumps into a girl by accident, "Sorry." He apologizes.

"No worries. What I'm more worried about are the things hiding in the shadows right now." The girl looks around.

"What?" Sam furrows his brows.

Jackie hadn't really been paying attention to what she said, "Hm? Oh, well it's complicated."

"Try me." Sam smiles, he's seen complicated.

Jackie turns to look at the tall man, "I'm curious as to why you're out here."

"Looking for the missing people, you?" Sam asks her right back.

"Well, good luck finding them and the things responsible for the missing people." Jackie knows he won't find the people and as for the things responsible, she believes he will die if he does.

"Hold on." Sam grabs her arm to keep her from leaving. He knows she isn't saying something, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Not my say. If you want answers, then we have to find my friend." Jackie locks eyes on a weeping angel behind the stranger, making sure to avoid looking at its eyes and to not blink.

"I need to find my little brother." Sam says, referring to Patrick.

Jackie doesn't look away, "Knowing my friend, he'll find him and whatever you do, don't turn around." Jackie warns him.

"Why?" Sam furrows his brows in confusion.

Jackie briefly glances at the man and turns her gaze back to the weeping angel, "If you do, you can't look away, don't blink, oh, and avoid the eyes... Check behind me."

Sam turns around and does as told. He studies the statue but is sure to not look at it in the eyes, "Damn. What is it?"

"Weeping angel." Jackie tells him as she pulls out a mirror and positions it so they both can see behind them.

Sam shakes his head, "We need to find both my brothers. They don't know how to handle these."

"Can't. The moment we look away or turn our back, they'll attack and they're incredibly fast." Jackie informs him.

Sam turns his flashlight on to the statue to get a better look.

Jackie tosses him the mirror without looking away, "Keep them in your sight and I was serious when I said don't look them in the eyes."

"So, how do we get out of this?" Sam asks hoping this girl would know. She already knows so much about them.

Jackie thinks for a moment, "Two possible options; let them get us and create a paradox or just wait for the Doctor to take care of it."

"What kind of paradox?" Sam isn't sure how a paradox could help them.

"Time paradox... Do you know anyone that can, I don't know, teleport us out of here possibly?" Jackie asks him.

"No." Sam found that an odd question. He's never heard of anything teleporting before aside from the angels he knows.

"Darn, oh well." Jackie pulls out a cell phone, "Call your brother and tell him what I told you."

"Hold on." Sam stops the girl, "What'll happen if they look at each other?"

"Well, they'd freeze up, likely perpetually locked in place." Jackie guesses.

Sam nods slightly, that'll work, "On three, drop to the ground."

Jackie nods, "Alright."

"Three!" Sam quickly drops to his stomach just like he was taught. The girl follows his lead and drops down as well. Sam doesn't look up in case of seeing the statue's eyes, "Did it work?"

Jackie looks up and around, "For now. Now's our chance to run."

Sam gets up and runs in the direction he saw Dean last. He's glad to hear the girl behind him. He stops and looks around, "This is where I saw my older brother last."

Jackie looks around, "Let's try and find him."

"Hold on." Sam cups his hands around his mouth and yells one of Dean's aliases, "Ted Nugent!"

"And I thought Doctor only did that." Jackie says absently.

"What?" Sam looks down at her.

"Nothing. Someone's heading this way." Jackie brushes off and points out the sound.

"Hey jerk!" Sam greets his brother.

"Hey bitch!" Dean flashes him a grin.

"Find him?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Nope." Dean shakes his head and notices the brunette, "Who's your friend?"

"Uh." Sam stops, just now realizing he doesn't know the girl's name.

"Jackie." Jackie introduces herself.

"Sam, that's Dean." Sam points between them.

"Nice to meet you." Jackie nods at them.

"So, what the hell is going on and where's the kid?" Dean asks no one in particular.

"Weeping angels and safe with Doctor, I hope." Jackie sighs.

"Weeping angels? Who's 'Doctor'?" Dean demands.

"Living statues and a friend." Jackie answers.

"Don't look them in the eye, blink, or turn away from them Dean." Sam advises.

"Um, why?" Dean asks. If they're dangerous and Patrick doesn't know but runs into one, it could be bad.

Sam gets a thoughtful look on his face, "Jackie told me when we ran into a few."

"You look one in the eye, you will turn into one and end up dead if you blink or turn your back on one." Jackie informs them.

"Ok, we really need to find shorty." Dean looks between Sam and Jackie.

~A while before~

I'm running through the woods looking for Dean and Sam after realizing we got separated. _'Why did I have to forget to leave my cell phone at the motel? How did we even get separated? Jeez!'_ I guess I wasn't paying attention because I turn around a tree and trip over a log.

A hand is offered and a voice says, "Are you alright? Late to be out in the forest isn't it?"

I scramble up on my own; I don't do well with contact. Sometimes I even have trouble with Dean and Sam but I can be fine once in awhile as long as I am the one to initiate contact. I catch my breath, "I'm fine. I was with my brothers looking for the missing people and we got separated."

"Perhaps I can help you find them and my friend seems to have disappeared." The man offers. He's tall, thin, wearing a suit, and has dark hair that covers his right eye.

"Ok. I'm Patrick." I introduce myself.

"I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet you Patrick. No, that won't do, too long, how about Pat? I like Pat." 'Doctor' rambles.

"No." I hide a smile as I deny him my nickname.

The man pouts, a grown man pouts, "Why not? Pat is much easier to say, plus it rolls off the tongue. Don't you think?"

"Because." I taunt him.

"That's not a reason nor a logical response. You humans and your logic." The strange man says.

I back up some, now suspicious of this 'Doctor' guy, "What do you mean 'you humans'? And why are you in the woods yourself?"

"Oh!" The 'Doctor' exclaims, "I nearly forgot I'm searching for the angels!"

"The angels?" I raise an eyebrow.

'Doctor' nods, "They're responsible for the disappearances."

"What are they?" I ask curiously. He can't be talking about the angels I know.

"Excellent question!" The 'Doctor' exclaims, "They are living statues that feed off the energy generated when they send someone back in time or any energy provided when they are starved." Doctor explains.

"Ok..." I nod some, "So what'd you mean by 'you humans'?" I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"No time for that right now, we must run." Doctor says.

"But where?" I ask.

"Just run." The man grabs my wrist and starts running.

I quickly run to try and not get dragged, "Let go!"

"Nope! Not going to let the bloody angels get you!" The Doctor calls back to me.

"I don't like people touching me!" I shout to him.

The Doctor stops and lets go of my wrist, "Right, sorry. But we had to get of there. Now to find my friend and your brothers." He pulls something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" It's some cylindrical like thing, like a pen or something.

"Sonic screwdriver." Doctor scans the area with it. It makes a sonic sound and emits a blue light.

"Ok, what's it for?" I still don't get it.

"Anything and everything, except wood. Doesn't have a wood setting." Doctor says.

"Ok..." I'm still lost.

Doctor looks at the sonic screwdriver, "This way!" He points in a direction. I quickly head that way with the Doctor hot on my heels.

"Dean! Sam!" I call out.

"Shorty!" Dean calls back.

I stop beside Sam and deadpan, "I hate you." I hear Sam chuckle and smile, "And Sam's still my favorite."

"Hey Doc, mind helping?" This brunette girl asks and is looking at some angel statue.

Doctor sighs and looks around, "We're surrounded."

"Again I ask, anybody know anyone who can get us out?" The girl asks.

I bite my lip in thought, "What happens if you look away?

"Bad things." The girl hands me a mirror, "That's to look behind you."

I don't take the mirror, "Why don't we just stand in a circle and watch each other's backs?"

"Hmm." The girl thinks on that, "Didn't think about that. But Sam and I found a way to temporarily stop these things."

"Yea?" I look at Sam, "What'd college boy come up with?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "If we get them to look at each other they'd be unable to follow us."

"Ok, let's try it." I nod.

"On three, everyone drop." The girl says. I get ready and when she says 'three' we all drop, well the girl pulled Doctor with her. The girl glances at them, "Ok, now we can run."

"Dean," I look to the older Winchester, "where's Baby?"

"Parked outside the forest." Dean says as if that answers the question.

I mutter, "'Cause that helps."

"Doctor?" The girl looks at him, "Think you can call Sexy?"

"Sexy?" Dean asks.

The girl nods, "Yep, his mode of transport."

Dean looks at Sam, "See? I'm not the only one."

"Is this really the time for that?" Sam asks Dean incredulously.

I giggle some, "C'mon, let's go." With my urging we run in a random direction following Doctor and the girl is in the back. We get to this blue police box, the Doctor urges us in and once we're all in, the girl closes the doors.

I look around in shock, the box is huge and there's this console thing in the middle, "One, holy crap and two, who are you?"

"Go on, say it, he loves it. Two, Jackie." Jackie answers all my questions.

"Say what?" I ask her.

"Aren't you curious about how we're all fitting inside a box?" Jackie asks.

"Not really." I shrug, "I've seen weirder." Jackie shrugs and goes to help the Doctor. Sam and I look around when I notice something, "Deano, come look at this."

Dean comes over, "What is it?"

"It's not normal technology." I study some of the tech I found.

"What kind of tech is it then?" Dean asks curious.

"No clue." I shrug. Suddenly the blue box makes sounds and moves. I guess we were taking off. "Where are we going?"

"I believe he's taking you back to Baby." Jackie answers.

"Good." Dean seems pleased with that answer.

Jackie hops up on the railing, "Too bad. I was hoping you'd want to stick around for some adventures."

"We have stuff to do." Dean explains evasively.

"Ok. Maybe we'll run into each other again." She turns to Doctor, "Can we go get Amy and Rory after dropping them off?"

"Sounds fun!" Doctor grins at her.

"Yay! I'm gonna go change." She runs down some corridor. I sit on the floor with Dean and Sam watches the Doctor work the console thing. Dean keeps glancing around at the TARDIS when we finally land near Baby.

The Doctor smiles at us, "I believe this is your stop gentlemen."

I bounce up while the brothers stand up slower, "Do you have a phone? So we can swap numbers in case we need to get hold of one another?"

"Of course." The Doctor grabs his phone and swaps phones with Sam and put their numbers in.

I stretch my arms above my head, "See ya around." I leave, ready for sleep. Dean waves over his shoulder and follows me out.

"Good luck." Sam heads to the doors.

Doctor grins, "You as well. Have fun~"

"Be sure to tell Jackie thanks." He smiles back at the Doctor and leaves.

"Will do!" Doctor shuts the doors and they're gone.

"Back to the motel for much needed sleep." I get in the back.

"Mhmm." Dean climbs in the driver's seat and starts Baby. Sam climbs in with a yawn. We get back to the motel and I collapse on one of the two beds while Dean flops on to the other one. I see Sam shake his head out of the corner of my eye before he lies next to me.


	4. Chapter Two

~Next day~

I wake up to hear Dean snoring and Sam is gone, presumably to get coffee. I get up and ready for the day then curl up on the bed to read for a while but get bored, surprisingly, and decide to get on Sam's laptop. I glance up as Dean gets up and without a word goes in to the bathroom. Sam comes back with coffee; I keep my eyes glued to the laptop screen, "Hey."

"Hey." He greets as he sets the coffee on the kitchenette table. I get up and grab my coffee. Sam sits at the table with his coffee while I go back to his laptop.

Dean comes out dressed and grabs the last coffee, "Got anything?"

I look up, "I'm pretty sure a poltergeist."

"Where?" Dean asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Dallas, Texas." I respond while still looking through news articles.

Dean smiles, "Awesome." Sam and I roll our eyes at him. Dean drinks his coffee.

I take a sip of mine, "Leave in a bit?"

"Yep." Dean nods. I finish my coffee, throw it away, and pack up the few things I had left out as Sam takes back his laptop. Dean and Sam finish their coffees and start packing as well. Dean and Sam throw their stuff in the trunk of Baby while I throw my bag in the back seat then climb in. Dean and Sam take their seats and Dean gets us on the street and to Texas.

~Later~ *Third person POV*

Dean is listening to AC/DC while Sam is reading the map and Pat is napping in the back. After a few hours they get to Dallas, Texas. Dean glances in the rear-view mirror, "Sammy, wake the kid."

"Huh?" Sam turns some and looks in to the back seat.

"Wake Pat, I'll go check us in." Dean turns off the car and goes into the motel office. Sam turns around and shakes Pat.

*My POV*

"Hm?" I look around.

"We're in Dallas and at a motel." Sam explains. Dean comes back with a room key; we grab our things and go in. I lie on my stomach on a bed, "So, talk to families or police first?"

"You choose." Dean gives me a choice.

"Police." I throw out there.

"Alright then." Dean nods.

"What are we this time?" Sam looks between us.

Dean shrugs, "Haven't done reporters in awhile.

"No suits!" I grin; I hate wearing suits.

"Bingo." Dean grins. _'And Bingo was his name-o.'_ I can't help but think as I get up. Sam grabs our badge as I grab a pen and pad. We go to the police and ask them but they knew nothing. "Well that got us nowhere." Dean looks frustrated.

"Police are clueless." I roll my eyes and start humming Bingo, the nursery rhyme.

"Yea." Sam agrees with a nod. We go to a diner for lunch. Dean selects a booth and slides in; I slide in beside him and Sam settles in across from us. I think about the milkshake I want this time. There are always so many choices. Dean's going over the menu when Sam glances out the window and leaves.

I look up at Dean, "Where's he going?"

"No idea." Dean shrugs a shoulder and goes back to looking at the menu.

"Okay." I go back to looking at my menu and trying to settle on a milkshake.

~Meanwhile~ *Third person POV*

Sam catches up to the three people he saw, "Hey Jackie, Doctor."

They turn around. Jackie grins, "Hiya Sam."

"Ah, hello!" The Doctor greets.

"Why are you guys here?" Sam asks curiously.

"No clue." The Doctor looks around, "At least, not yet."

"Alright." Sam turns to the tall brunette, "I'm Sam Winchester."

The man looks him over, "Jack Harkness."

"Nice to meet you." Sam nods with a smile.

"Believe me, the pleasures all mine." Jack winks at Sam. Jackie snickers at Jack's forwardness.

Sam just rolls his eyes, not even fazed anymore and turns to the Doctor, "Want to join us for lunch? I'm sure Dean and Pat won't mind."

"That'd be great!" Doctor beams happily. Sam leads them to the diner.

*My POV*

I look up when Sam comes in with the Doctor, "There you are Sammy! Dean nearly ordered you pomegranate juice again."

Sam sighs, "Glad you stopped him."

I shrug, "Get stuck between you two in a war? I'd rather go back to Bobby."

"Well, I feel loved." Dean scoffs.

"Uh huh." I study the other guy, "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Sam motions to him, "That's Jack Harkness."

"Okay." I shrug it off. Sam reclaims his seat across from Dean. I cross my arms on the table and rests my chin on them. The Doctor and Jackie have wandered off and Jack pulls up a chair and sits at the end of the booth. I drink my strawberry milkshake, "Where'd they disappear off to?"

"Ah, the Doctor likes to wander off and get in trouble. Jackie usually has to stop him." Jack answers.

"Okay." I study the menu and notice something. I try not to smile, "Dean..."

"Hm?" He looks to me.

"They don't have your burger or pie." I manage to keep a straight face when I tell him.

"Oh c'mon!" Dean complains. I giggle as Sam sighs at Dean and Jack seems amused.

"At least they have pasta~" I coo softly.

"Not fair." Dean grumbles.

"How so?" I tilt my head.

"What kind of diner doesn't have a burger or pie?" Dean asks.

I roll my eyes. He is clueless. "It has burgers, just not yer bacon cheeseburger and no clue." Dean shrugs, seemingly fine with that. I pat his back, "You just never win."

Dean snorts, "Winchester luck."

"Good point." I nod thoughtfully.

"Winchester luck?" Jack asks looking between us.

"We get the short end of the stick." Sam explains.

"Ah." Jack gets it now.

"It sucks." I slouch and put my feet on the booth beside Sam.

Jack leans back, "I'm sure." The waitress comes around and we order our. Not long after, Doctor and Jackie show up so I put my feet down so one of them can sit down next to Sam. Jackie sits beside Sam and Doctor pulls up a chair. Jackie starts rubbing her temples.

Dean notices and raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Ask him." Jackie gestures to the Doctor.

Dean glances at him, "What'd you do?"

"This and that." Doctor waves the question off.

"Uh huh, what exactly is 'this and that'?" I rest my chin on my fist and put my elbow on the table.

The Doctor thinks for a bit, "Not quite sure." I roll my eyes.

"More trouble I'm assuming." Jack guesses and the Doctor shrugs in response. Jack rolls his eyes. The waitress brings us our food and we eat. Dean flirts with the waitress when she drops off the check while Jack 'admires' her. I go outside and sit on Baby's hood, Sam shakes his head, and Jackie just ignores the two men's advances on the waitress. The Doctor isn't even paying attention.

"Dean. We have stuff to do, remember? Or Pat and I can handle it ourselves." Sam reminds his elder brother.

"Hm?" Dean looks at Sam, "Right! Let's go." Sam looks at Jackie and Jackie catches on and gets up. Sam gets up and follows Dean out.

*Third person POV*

The Doctor is lost in thought. Jack notices this, "What's on your mind Doc?"

"The TARDIS brought us here for a reason. But what reason is that?" Doctor thinks aloud.

Jack shrugs, "You're the Doctor, you'll figure it out."

"Yea, you always do." Jackie agrees with Jack.

"So, now what Doc?" Jack asks.

"I suppose a bit of exploring can't hurt." The Doctor smiles brightly. Jack gets up and leaves the diner.

"Don't get too drunk!" Jackie calls after the captain. But it was too late, he is already gone. Jackie gets up and wanders around town. The Doctor goes on his own, trying to figure out why the TARDIS brought them here.

*My POV*

We're back at the motel after talking to the victim's families. Dean drinks his beer, "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"Yea, finally." I finally voice what I've been thinking about since lunch, "Either one notice? Jack Harkness, like Jack Sparrow."

Sam chuckles, "No, not until now." I giggle. Sam gets on his laptop.

"So, who do they all have in common, and why're they being killed?" I voice the two big questions to this job.

"Not sure." Sam starts typing, "At least, not yet."

I lie on my stomach on one bed, "Fine." Sam gets to work on trying to figure out the connection. I grab my pistol, take it apart and start cleaning it. I glance at Dean, he is being too quiet, to see him reading. Halfway through to putting my gun back together, I get bored and turn on cartoons. Dean ends up getting bored of reading and starts cleaning his guns. I somehow end up upside down on the couch.

"Dean, check this out." Sam turns to look at him.

Dean looks up, "What?"

"They all went to school together and were friends. One of their friends went missing and was found three months later dead." Sam shows him the article.

"Alright. Where's she buried?" Dean asks.

Sam looks at her obituary, "Cemetery under the tree on the hill."

"Well, that's descriptive." I murmur. Sam closes his laptop and I speak up, "Can we get Chinese take out for dinner? By the time we get it and finish eating it'll be dark."

"Sure." Dean agrees.

"Since it's a woman, does the quote 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' count?" I tilt my head and look between my nonblood brothers.

"In this case, yes." Dean confirms and Sam shakes his head with a sigh. Dean orders our food while I go back to watching cartoons.

~Later~

We get to the cemetery. Sam grabs the shovels and I grab the duffel with the salt and gas. Dean heads off in search of the grave with Sam and me following. Dean finds the grave and him and Sam get to digging it up. I keep watch and see the poltergeist we're hunting, "Uh, guys. Might wanna hurry up!"

"We can only go so fast." Dean shoots back. I shoot the poltergeist and it disappears. I hear people come up and whip around pointing the sawed off shotgun at them. It turns out it is Jack Harkness, Jackie, and the Doctor.

"Whoa, relax, it's just us." Jack holds his hands up.

Behind them is the poltergeist though. I shoot it. I say conversationally, as if we were talking about the weather, "There was a killer behind you."

"Okay..." Jack seems shocked.

Sam climbs out of the grave with Dean. "Poltergeist that's been getting revenge." Sam explains.

"Ohhhh, okay." Jack nods.

"Yea, not fun." Dean wipes his hands on his jeans.

"Not at all." Sam agrees.

Dean looks to me, "The coffin won't open. It's sealed shut."

The Doctor looks at my sawed off shotgun, "Keep the gun away from me and I can help."

I put it down and pull out an iron rod, "Happy?"

"Very much so." Doctor smiles and jumps into the grave. Sam grabs my shotgun and walks away a bit. Jackie keeps looking around like she can do something. Dean sees the poltergeist first and shoots it. Doctor climbs out, "There."

I open the coffin, pour gas and salt on the corpse and light the body just as the poltergeist appears. We get to see it also catch on fire and burn up. I sit a little from the fire and wait for it to burn itself out. Jackie also watches the fire. When the fire burns out, Sam steps up grabbing a shovel along with Dean and they start refilling the grave with the practiced ease of having done it for years.

I grab my shotgun and put the iron rod in the duffel along with the gas and salt, "We need more lighters again."

"We can pick some up later." Dean acknowledges.

"Okay." I grab the duffel and heads for the Impala. Jackie had wandered off without anyone but me noticing.

*Third person POV*

Sam smiles, "Thanks for the help Doctor."

"Anytime." Doctor smiles at Dean and Sam.

Dean crosses his arms, "How'd you find us?"

"Sonic." Doctor says as if that explains everything and keeps looking around in interest.

"What?" Dean asks in confusion.

"He used the sonic screwdriver." Jack explains better.

*My POV*

I run up with my phone in hand after just getting a call, "It's Charlie, she bit off more than she could chew on a case!"

"Let's go." Dean growls out. The three of us view Charlie as family.

"She's in Toledo, Ohio." I tell him and start heading for the car with the shovels.

"Alright." Dean nods and follows a bit slower with Sam, as Doctor and Jack follow.

*Third person, centered on Dean*

Dean catches the Doctor grinning from the corner of his eye, "Can we go? Sounds like a fun adventure!"

"Dean?" Sam asks.

Dean, who wasn't paying all that much attention because he was watching little Patrick run back to the Impala with the shovels, looks to Sam, "What?"

"Is it okay if they come with us?" Sam gestures to Jackie, Jack, and the Doctor.

"Fine. But stay out of the way." Dean heads to Baby. Sam follows and gets in. Dean gets a storage unit for his Baby.

*My POV*

We end up using TARDIS to travel to Toledo. Jackie is leaning against the railing watching the Doctor move around the console, Dean keeps pacing, Jack is messing with some brown leather bracelet thing on his wrist, and me? I found pebbles in my boots and am throwing them at Sam. He's somehow managing to ignore me. There's a relative silence when I get sick of Dean pacing so I throw a pebble at him. Dean turns to me, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Yer pacing." I state.

"And?" Dean asks annoyed.

"It's annoying." I explain.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Whatever." I smile innocently as Sam watches us amused.

"So Dean, two options. Sit down or get pebbles thrown at you." I offer.

"Ughh, fine." Dean sits down.

"Thatta boy." I hide a smirk.

"I'm not a dog." Dean shoots at me.

"Uh huh, suuuure." I say sarcastically.

"Do I look like a dog?" Dean asks.

"Yes." I nod my head,

Dean looks to Sam, "Sammy, a little help."

Sam shakes his head, he's obviously loving this, "Nope."

"Ughh!" Dean throws his hands up in the air out of frustration causing me to giggle.

_'I'm happy with being on the TARDIS, I love it. Dean? Not so much, he's being a bit grumpy. But it could also be the fact that Charlie is in trouble. I wonder what job she's on? What is after her? Is she okay?'_ My mind starts running rampant with thoughts as I sit on the ground, seemingly, watching everyone move around; though I can still hear everything going on around me, thankfully.

"Is this normal?" I hear Jack ask.

"Is what normal?" Sam asks obliviously.

"Them arguing like that." Jackie supplies.

"It can get worse." Sam says.

"I bet." Jackie says and I'm sure Sam just shrugs. I feel the TARDIS land and follows Dean as he rushes out. He starts tapping his foot as he waits impatiently for everyone else. The Doctor actually keeps going after he comes out, not even waiting.

"And there he goes." I murmur as Dean rushes off.

"Impatient, isn't he?" Jack asks, almost amused.

"Charlie's family." Is all Sam says as he follows his brother with me close behind.

"Uhmm Jack? I think we lost the Doctor again." Jackie says looking around.

Jack just shrugs, "He'll be fine." Jack follows after us. At some point we got separated. Dean going one way, Sam another, Jack and me stuck together, and I have no clue about Jackie and the Doctor.

*Third person POV*

Sam is the one to find Charlie hiding in an alley, "Charlie!"

"Sam!" Charlie launches herself at Sam, happy to see the gentle giant.

Sam easily catches the light redhead, "You okay?"

"Yea," Charlie nods against his chest, "I'll be fine."

"C'mon, Dean's on his own and Pat's with someone he doesn't really know or trust." Sam grimaces a bit at the thought of Patrick being alone with Jack for too much longer.

"You guys actually made mutual friends?" Charlie asks surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Sam raises an eyebrow, "We're friends, well family." Sam motions between him and Charlie.

Charlie rolls her eyes, "You three tend to be magnets for trouble and only interact with people who you either saved or proved themselves to you."

"Okay, okay." Sam raises his hands in a surrendering position, "But we really need to find Pat before Jack makes the mistake of touching him in some way. Pat has no trust for him." Sam knows that the only reason him, Dean, Bobby, and Charlie can touch him is because Pat trusts them.

"That would be bad and Jack?" Charlie asks as she gestures for Sam to lead the way to her baby boy.

Sam starts walking and looking for the youngest of their little hunting group, "A new friend, I think." Sam isn't sure if Jack, the Doctor, or Jackie are even friends, acquaintances though, yes.

Charlie falls into step beside Sam, "Any others I should know about?"

"The Doctor and Jackie." Sam answers, knowing more questions were to come.

"Care to describe them?" Charlie demands more than ask.

Sam knows the smartest and safest thing to do is to answer, "The Doctor is strange but alright. Jackie is kind enough."

"Ok." Charlie falls silent. They both continue looking for Pat. They do eventually find him.

*My POV*

I'm in an alley sitting on a crate beside Doctor, who we found, while leans against the wall beside the crate. The Doctor's mumbling to himself about something but I give up trying just as Charlie and Sam find us. I look over at hearing a noise, "Charlie!"

"Heyah kiddo!" Charlie greets me.

I deadpan, "Seriously?" _'It's bad enough Dean jokes about my age and height! Not Charlie too!'_

"Yep." Charlie smiles happily.

"No hug for you then!" I declare.

"I'm good. Sam gave me a hug." Charlie smiles teasing and tormenting me.

I pout, "So now Sam's hugs are better than mine? Yer a mean sissy."

"Never claimed to be nice sweetheart." Charlie points out. I scowl and turn away. Charlie continues on ignoring me, "Where's Dean?"

I shrug, "I ain't his babysitter, Cas is."

Sam jumps in to reassure Charlie, "He'll be fine."

"He's survived Hell." I actually mean it literally because it's true.

"Yea." Charlie murmurs. We, as in Sam and me, might've told her about that.

"Oh Charlie, that's Doctor," I motion to the mumbling man, "and that's Jack." I motion to him.

"Hey." Jack waves some but the Doctor's too busy mumbling to himself to pay attention.

"Ignore the Doctor. He's been like that for awhile." I shrug a bit, "So what happened?"

Charlie looks lost for a moment then settles on confused, "The truth is, I'm not sure. All I know is that these robot looking things attacked."

Jack looks to the Doctor sharply, "Doctor!"

"Yes, yes, I heard." Doctor looks at Charlie, "Where were you attacked?"

Charlie seems to debate something, "I can show you."

"That'd be wonderful!" Doctor stands up, "Show the way please."

I jump off the crate in shock and worried, "Are you sure Charls?"

Charlie nods, "Yes, I am sure."

Once she makes up her mind there's no stopping her, "Ok, lead the way." Charlie starts walking with Sam and me on either side of her while Jack and Doctor follow behind. Charlie leads us to some woods and the Doctor starts looking around while Sam tries to figure out what attacked Charlie. Not one of them looked down.


	5. Chapter Three

Once she makes up her mind there's no stopping her, "Ok, lead the way." Charlie starts walking with Sam and me on either side of her while Jack and Doctor follow behind. Charlie leads us to some woods and the Doctor starts looking around while Sam tries to figure out what attacked Charlie. Not one of them looked down. I stare at the ground at these large footprints, "Hey, idiots, look down."

No one listens though which annoys me. Charlie looks around, "Uhmm, does the Doctor usually wander off?"

I shrug but Jack answers, "Yea, and we better follow him."

"Okay." Charlie nods and we head after the Doctor. We end up finding Dean and Jackie first though and happened to lose the Doctor. "Dean!" Charlie exclaims.

Dean whips around and wraps his arms around Charlie lifting her up, "Charlie! You ok?"

"Yea, how about you?" Charlie asks with a smile.

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Really Charlie? You're asking if _I'm _ok?"

"Well yea." Charlie seems in a _'no duh'_ way.

I roll my eyes at Dean's attitude, "He's pretending to be invincible."

"I know." Charlie shrugs as she's finally put back down.

"You three better not start fighting again. We have more important things to do." Sam warns us.

"Sam's right. We need to focus." Jackie agrees with Sasquatch.

I mutter, "Dean started it." I hear Sam sigh at that. I shrug and start wandering off while the others follow. I follow the footsteps that no one else seems to see. It's probably because my powers are linked to nature so they might be faint imprints. I stop at a cave entrance and stay still as Jackie cautiously continues forward. Not me though, I'll admit it, I'm afraid of small dark spaces. Jack follows after Jackie and I look back at Dean and Sam, "We won't get separated, right?"

"Not if I can help it." Dean promises.

"Okay." I grab Charlie's hand.

She takes a deep breath then lets it out, "Let's get this over with."

"Right." I start forward and Charlie keeps in step while Dean and Sam follow. When we get far enough in the cave where we can't see light, I create a small fairy light in the palm of my hand. I found out I can make them when I was young and got locked in a basement by accident. We catch up with Jackie and Jack. I keep my eyes on the ground.

"Jack, think you can find the false wall?" I hear Jackie ask.

I can still see the foot imprints, "There isn't one."

Jackie tilts her head, "Further back, that's where we'll find them."

"Duh." I turn my head to look at the girl, "There's a reason we're called hunters."

"These aren't the things you usually hunt." She heads further in. I ignore her best I can and glare at the ground in annoyance. I see Jack shake his head and follow Jackie.

I hear Dean sigh, he definitely knows I'm getting irritated because of Jackie and being in this tunnel and Charlie say softly, "I'm staying out of this one."

"That's a good idea." Sam agrees with the redhead.

"Mhmm." Charlie nods, her hair bouncing some. I head down the left tunnel while Jack and Jackie head down the right one when we hit a fork on the cave. Jack and Jackie doesn't notice I guess since they seem to keep going down their tunnel.

"Better follow him." Dean starts to head down the left tunnel.

"What about Jack and Jackie?" Sam asks.

_'__He's too kind for his own good sometimes.' _I think.

"They'll be fine." Dean seems to think they can handle themselves and obviously worries more about me and Charlie.

"Okay." Sam agrees and heads after me with Dean beside him. We find the cybermen's nest and the Doctor, who's been captured. We move over to where the Doctor is tied to a stalagmite without getting the attention of the cybermen.

"Ah, hello." The Doctor greets us with a smile.

I sigh, "How'd this happen?"

"Oh." The Doctor looks around himself at his situation, "This is usually what happens, especially if they don't want me to stop them."

"Ok." I start working on untying the ropes while Charlie crouches beside me, Dean and Sam keep guard. The cybermen notice us though and start shooting us. I throw up a shield around Doctor, Charlie, and I while Dean and Sam start fighting back.

"Interesting." Doctor remarks as he studies my shield. I finally manage to get the ropes off.

Doctor jumps up, "Right. Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" I drop my shield and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to stop the cybermen temporarily.

"How's that going to help?" Dean all but demands.

"I'm good with time." Doctor answers absently and evasively.

I start thinking; in my mind palace I see the layout of the cave from where we walked and what I could smell which was water. On the outside I'm standing still but my eyes keep flickering around. I guess you can say I have hallucinations which are linked to synesthesia but I just claim mind palace. I come to a conclusion, "We need water. Water short circuits electricity. Electricity is how cyber stuff survives."

"Where the hell are we gonna find water?" Dean motions around the cave we're in. I just shrug. _'I'm not the problem solver.'_ I think absently.

"Great." Dean sighs.

"Maybe there is water." Sam murmurs looking around at the stalagmites and stalactites, "We're in a cave by a lake." Which explains the smell of water when we entered the cave.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find some!" Doctor exclaims happily. I stare off into space, eyes flicking about on how to get to the lake in my mind palace. Dean snaps me out of it and we go look for water.

~Meanwhile~ *Third person POV*

"Where the hell is everyone!" Jack throws his hands in the air annoyed.

"Likely looking for a way to stop the cybermen." Jackie pokes her head out of the crevice they're hiding in while they come up with a plan of action.

"But where? And where is the Doctor?" Jack doesn't like this; he likes to fight and be in the action, not waiting on the sidelines.

"With them." Jackie crawls back into the bigger part of the crevice where Jack is. Jack leans against the wall with a sigh and looks down. Jackie starts tugging at something, "I think I found something."

Jack glances up at her, "What?" Jackie manages to tug it somewhat free and Jack passes Jackie and crouches to look at the thick covered wire, "What's that for?"

Jackie peers over his shoulder, "My guess? Some kind of device."

"To take over the world." Jack finishes the thought. But then again, aren't they always trying to?

"Well, try to at least." Jackie reminds the ex-Time Agent.

Jack nods in understanding, "The Doc will fix it."

"No doubt about that. You think this'll lead us to it?" Jackie questions.

Jack studies the wire and where it comes from and where it's going. "Considering it goes through the rock wall at some points? Not likely." Jack answers honestly.

"All we gotta do is find some wires not imbedded in the rock wall then we can follow those." Jackie suggests.

Jack stands up and peers out of the crevice to check for cybermen before stepping out, "C'mon slowpoke."

Jackie laughs, "Coming." She crawls out of the crevice and stands beside Jack. He starts following the wires as Jackie follows. Jack looks around a corner and pulls back. Jackie looks up at him curiously.

Jack glances at her and softly tells her, "Cyberman." Jackie nods in understanding as Jack comes up with a plan, "Distract it and I can take care of it."

"Ok." Jackie steps out of hiding "Hey!" She yells out. The cyberman starts shooting at her and Jack manages to creep up behind it. He jumps on to its back and tugs out the wires causing the cyberman to fritz out. Jackie watches as Jack jumps off its back while the machine falls. She starts observing the thing.

"Jackie, let's go." Jack motions the younger over.

"Hm?" Jackie looks at him, "Ok." She walks over to him.

Jack observes his friend, "What was going through your head?" Then regrets how nonspecific that was. She thinks so many things at once like the Doctor.

"Be more specific Jay." Jackie chides playfully.

Jack holds up a finger after taking a breath, "One, don't call me that, you know I hate it." He holds up a second finger, "Two, when you were spaced out staring at the thing."

Jackie shrugs, "Just trying to figure out how to stall their plans long enough for the Doctor to get here."

"We'll figure it out. Now," Jack puts a hand on her back, "we need to move." Jackie let's him push her gently along and they continue looking for where the wires lead.

*My POV*

We manage to find an underground pool of water which I sit beside. "See?" I look up, "Where there's stalactites and stalagmites, there's water."

"Yea." Sam agrees.

"So now what?" Dean asks, in my opinion, stupidly.

"Guess we get the water and short circuit them." Charlie answers him.

"No duh Charlie." Dean quips at her.

"You asked." Charlie retaliates.

"That's what I was thinking too Charlie." I look to her, "We're right; Dean's just the brawn, no brain." Charlie snickers at that and I smile at her. Sam watches on amused as Dean sulks. I turn to the Doctor, "So Doc, how we gonna get enough water to kill all the cybermen?"

"Thinking." Doctor brushes me off. I sigh and go to my mind palace to think. The Doctor paces and thinks.

My eyes keep flicking about, sifting through memories and thoughts, "A tunnel or pipe. Like a straw."

The Doctor rounds on me, "Yes! That'll work fine!"

Dean rolls his eyes, "How are we gonna mange that?"

Sam shrugs and I tilt my head back to see the elder brother, "I thought I was only for the brains 'cause I'm too little?"

"You are." Dean agrees.

"Then good luck." I smile innocently, "I gave two ideas, pick one and put yer muscles to work squirrel."

"How're we going to find a pipe or whatever?" Charlie asks.

"Make one!" The Doctor grins.

Dean crosses his arms, "Alright genius, how're we gonna make one?"

The Doctor starts looking around along Sam, "Just have to find the right material." I start to play with the water while everyone else helps to look for the material. The reason I'm not is because I get distracted quite easily. We finally get our pipe built and put it in place.

"Now to flood the cybermen." I grin.

"This outta be fun." Dean says amused.

"Of course it will." Charlie smiles.

"Yep." Sam nods.

"Well Doc, start it up!" I point in a random direction. The Doctor starts our creation and the water starts pumping through the tunnels to the cybermen. I go to the entrance of the tunnel to watch along with Charlie and my brothers.

*Third person POV*

The cybermen start to short circuit as the water drips form the ceiling in to their circuits or they step into puddles. Jack steps back and watches the cyberman he was fighting suddenly stiffen and fall. Jackie looks around to see how that happened. Jack easily comes up with a conclusion and grins, "Doctor."

Jackie smiles, "Yup." They continue to the control room.

*My POV*

The Doctor and Dean decide we should head to the control room. When we get there Jackie and Jack are coming in at the same time from another tunnel.

"Hey." Jack greets us.

"Ah!" The Doctor grins happily, "There you two are!" Jackie waves and the Doctor continues, "Have fun? I was wondering where you were."

"Yup." Jackie nods.

"Now!" The Doctor turns to the big computer thing and spreads his arms, "To stop this!"

"Couldn't have said it better Doc." Jack crosses his arms and leans sideways against the wall.

I tilt my head, "Water?"

"Nope, just a bit of jiggery boggery." Doctor says randomly.

"Huh?" I look to Sam who just shrugs. I sigh, "Then how do we stop it?"

"Leave it to the Doctor." Jack says.

I start walking heel to toe around the room and when I pass any puddles, I stop to splash in them. Dean leans against the wall with Charlie and Sam tries to get me to stop splashing him. I can see Charlie trying not to laugh at Sam and me. I jump in a large puddle splashing Sam and Jack. _'Whoops, I only meant to get Sam wet.'_ I internally cringe, hoping Jack's not mad at me.

Sam sighs, "I give up."

"'Bout time." Dean smirks. Jackie giggles at Jack's current situation.

I smile innocently and shies away some, "Whoops." Charlie snickers as Jack chases Jackie and tries to hug her. I hug Dean before he knows what I'm up to, "Hugs for Deano~"

"Uhmm, ok?" Dean says slightly confused.

I pull back, "And now yer wet!"

"Great." Dean grumbles sarcastic.

"Can I have yer jacket?" I ask innocently with big eyes. Best way to get a 'yes'.

Dean sighs after thinking for a moment, "Yea, I guess."

"Yay." I hold my hands out and Dean hands me his jacket. I put it on and zip it up, getting a good look at myself as well. I frown, "I look even smaller."

"At least it isn't Sammy's jacket." Dean points out.

I eye him out of the corner of my eye, "Good point."

"Yea." Dean smiles in agreement.

I giggle at a sudden thought, "Sasquatch moose hybrid!" Sam ignores the two of us. I lean against Dean and he puts an arm around me. I snuggle closer, "Yer warm."

"Thanks, I think." Dean responds.

"He's cold from jumping in the water." Sam states the obvious.

"Figured that much Sammy." Dean says in that _'no duh'_ tone.

Sam shrugs with a slight smile, "You're starting to get testy."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yea yea." I poke Dean's side and he glances at me, "Hm?"

"The Doctor done yet?" I ask getting bored and impatient.

"He's almost finished." Jack tells me from where he's hugging Jackie.

"Awww, this is my favorite shirt." Jackie complains.

Charlie grins and takes a photo of Dean and me, "Awwww, such cute blackmail!"

Dean groans and I hug him tighter, "Heater has to stay and not chase Charlie." Dean sighs at me.

"Paddy, this is why I love you!" Charlie smiles at me as she pockets her phone.

Jackie wriggles out of Jack's grasp, "Doc, you done yet?"

"Almost." The Doctor keeps moving around the computer thing while sonicing it.

"Ok." Jackie says and snuggles in to her oversized jacket, "Warm." I wiggle out of Dean's hold and wanders off which I know I probably shouldn't do.

*Third person POV*

Charlie glances around, "Uh, Sam? Dean?"

"Yea?" The brothers at the same time and look to the redhead.

"Where's your little brother?" Charlie raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

Sam sighs, "I'll go look for him."

"Son of a bitch." Dean pushes off the wall and stands up straight, "He just can't stay still, can he?"

"Nope." Charlie shakes her head. Sam shakes his head and walks off with Dean to hunt down their adopted little brother. Jackie watches the Doctor work on the machine as Charlie paces while chewing her bottom lip.

"Done!" The Doctor stands up straight.

"Good." Jack nods.

Jackie straightens up, "Finally."

"Now to find my boys." Charlie stops her pacing and faces the three.

"I can help if you want." Jackie offers.

"Dean and Sam will find Pat, it's not odd for him to get bored and wander off." Charlie brushes Jackie's offer away. Charlie isn't huge on strangers and knows Pat won't answer to Jackie looking for him.

"Sounds like this one when she finds something that interests her." Jack gestures to Jackie.

"When Pat finds something that interests him, it's not pretty." Charlie shakes her head, "Especially if he's told 'no'."

"At least he tells you, she just disappears. Nearly gives me a heart attack half the time." Jack shakes his head.

"He's learned not to say a word, unless it's to Bobby." Charlie knows Patrick wanders off a lot of the time for fun.

"Seems we found something relatable." Jack says, not noticing Jackie wandering off.

Charlie notices this, "And there she goes."

Jack sighs, "Doctor, Jackie's gone again."

"He left while we were talking." Charlie tells him.

Jack throws his hands up in frustration, "Why am I the one stuck babysitting those two?"

"Sam and I feel your pain." Charlie emphasizes, "We have four children and an alcoholic." Charlie tells him.

"Four?" Jack asks in surprise.

"Pat and a few friends." Charlie shrugs.

"Ah, and unsurprisingly, they're not the only ones I 'look' after." Jack says.

"Yea?" Charlie asks in interest.

Jack thinks, "Let's see, there are River, Amy, Rory, and some of my friends from work. Yep, that sums it up."

"You have no idea what I have to deal with when it comes to who I babysit, and try to still have a life? Yea, hardly manageable. I can't even l.a.r.p. anymore because of them." Charlie sighs sadly.

Jack chuckles, "Welcome to the club."

"I got dragged in because of the boys and tried to go back to living normally until they showed up again. So I said 'screw it, if you want to live, become a hunter in training', so that's what I did." Charlie explains.

"Got dragged into this by trying to con the Doctor." Jack tells her with a smile.

"Conman, huh?" Charlie puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow.

"I prefer criminal and that was years ago." Jack denies.

"Doubt it." Charlie shakes her head, "Once a conman, always a conman."

Jack shakes his head, "You'd be surprised at what a couple adventures with the Doctor will do to you."

"Try traveling with my boys. They still haven't trained me yet." Charlie smiles.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Jack grins at her. He enjoys Charlie's company. She's amusing.

"Have to ask Dean though, he's the main boss." Charlie rolls her eyes, "It's his car we travel in mostly."

"Alright." Jack nods.

"We should probably find them actually." Charlie looks around the cave room.

"Yea, I'm starting to get worried." Jack admits.

"I'm worried Dean's going to yell at Pat more than needed." Charlie starts walking down the tunnel at that she remembers the brothers going down.

"Right behind you." Jack follows her.

"Pat?" Sam calls out.

"Patrick!" Dean yells. He's really getting annoyed by now.

"Where is he?" Sam looks to his older brother, really starting to worry.

"Who knows." Dean shakes his head. Sam sighs and Dean throws his head back, "Man, I hate when he does this."

"Agreed." Sam says. Dean turns a corner nearly running in to Jack and Charlie.

"Uh, hey." Jack greets.

"Hi. Charlie, find him?" Dean turns his attention to Charlie.

"No." Charlie shakes her head.

"Where in the hell can he hide?" Dean throws his hands up annoyed.

"No clue. But we gotta find him, the Doctor, and Jackie." Jack informs them.

"Fun. Pat's probably planning to try and scare us." Dean theorizes.

"Most likely." Sam agrees.

Charlie groans, "Great." Jack sighs and Charlie grumbles, "I hate when he does that!"

"You hate when anything jumps out at you." Dean points out.

"Yea." Sam agrees with a smile.


	6. Chapter Four

"Yea." Sam agrees with a smile. Charlie sticks her tongue out at them as Jack watches amused.

Dean grins and ruffles her hair up, "So, any ideas geek? What's the saying, 'takes on to know one'?"

"Really?" Charlie gives him her _'you've gotta be kidding me'_ look.

"Yep. You're both geeks." Dean grins and Charlie rolls her eyes. Dean presses on, "Well? Where would he hide?"

"Well, there are crevices around here." Jack points out.

Realization hits Charlie, "And he loves climbing."

"Let's get looking." Dean sighs.

Charlie raises her eyebrows, "Climb in the crevices?"

"Yea." Sam nods knowing where Dean is going with this.

"No way." Charlie denies.

"Well I'm not going to do it, I'm too tall." Sam points out.

"No you're not." Dean denies.

"Then who's going to go?" Sam asks.

"Jack, thanks for volunteering!" Charlie claps a hand on said man's shoulder.

"He ain't my problem." Jack shakes his head.

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Fine, but Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean looks at her.

"I get hurt, it's on you." Charlie points at his chest.

"Yea, I know." Dean nods. He always takes full responsibility for his little nonblood family and he always will.

Charlie braids her, "Which crevice?"

"Pick." Sam says. They have no clue, it's like a game. Charlie rolls her eyes but starts climbing in a crevice. Jack starts looking for Jackie and the Doctor.

*My POV*

I'm running through the tunnels now, having gotten bored of climbing in the crevices. I run around a corner with my tiny fairy light following me and pass by a tunnel; I think I saw someone in there but just blame it on shadows. My light is just bright enough so I can barely see my hand in front of me, so I just keep dodging through the tunnels. I faintly hear footsteps following around me. I run through some winding tunnels and giggles as I slip through a puddle a bit but end up falling after the next one when I slipped. Thankfully the jacket doesn't get too wet, just the bottom hem got wet. I find a small crevice and climb into it. I see Jackie reaching for something and climb up next to her and points, "That what yer after? I can get to it."

"Ok, just don't get bit." Jackie warns me. I climb up a bit higher and gently grab the spider. "Danke." Jackie thanks me in German.

"Mhm." I climb down back to her carefully due to my new passenger, glad that animals love me, and gently hind him to Jackie.

Jackie gently takes the spider in her hands, "I will call you squishy, you will be my squishy."

I listen to the spider, "He doesn't like the name all that much."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So what does he wanna be called?" She places the spider on her shoulder.

I tilt my head and listen, "Wilfred or Homer."

"Homer, he wrote my favorite story." Jackie decides.

"Ok. I found an albino King Cobra." I tell her.

"Sweet..." Jackie trails off and grins, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Scare them." I answer without hesitation.

"Yep, let's go." Jackie pulls her hood up. I shift my hood over my face better and climb down. Jackie slips out after me, being sure to be mindful of Homer. We start walking in a random direction.

"What should I name you?" I ask my baby snake wrapped around my arm, quietly.

"You could name him after a pharaoh." Jackie suggests.

"Qannik, Aurora, or Cleo for Cleopatra." I tell her my ideas for names.

"Hmmm." Jackie thinks for a moment, "Cleopatra suits her."

"I agree." I nod.

"Hmmm, wonder if I can convince the Doctor to take you to see the real Cleopatra, nice lady by the way." Jackie smiles at me.

"Really?" I look to her hopefully, "I've always been curious about her. Would you like that Cleo?" I bring the namesake snake up to my face and she hisses her agreement. "She said yes." I inform Jackie.

"Neat." She says.

"Hm?" I glance at her.

"Found them." Jackie whispers.

I peek carefully around the corner and leans back around, "Doctor and Jack, are you sure?"

"Doctor and Jack aren't easily scared... Yep, I'm sure." Jackie nods in confirmation.

"Then what will a spider or snake do?" I ask curiously. She knows them better than I do.

She thinks for a bit, "We need a really good plan." Which, I guess, is her way of saying she doesn't have one.

"Well, I can run and scream to them pretending I got spooked by something?" I suggest, "They know you better."

"And I don't exactly scare easily. So yea, that'd be best. I'm gonna hide with Homer." Jackie says.

"No, use him and Cleo!" I say quickly, "It'll work better. When I bring them to see Cleo who 'scares' me, Homer can run out in front of us 'scaring' me again!" I clap quietly.

"Oh, I like that idea." She lets Homer crawl on to her hand, "Stay near Cleo but hide, ok buddy?"

He agrees with her and I translate for them. I put Cleo on a rock, which she curls up on, a bit down the tunnel and tell her to stay. Jackie places Homer on the ground and he scampers away to get in position. I take a breath before running and screaming about a 'scary monster' to Doctor and Jack.

"Whoa! Calm down." Jack tells me.

I grab his jacket with tears welling up and points to the tunnel I ran from, "There's something back there and it's huge!"

"Calm down. The Doctor and I will check it out, ok?" Jack tries soothing me.

_'If only he knew.'_ I think absently. I sniffle, "This way." I tug on Jack's sleeve in the right direction.

Jack lets me lead him, "Have you seen Jackie?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Hope she's all right." Doctor says as he uses his sonic screwdriver on the walls. We turn around the corner Jackie and I had been hiding behind and we hear Cleo hiss, which sounds like a growl (King Cobra thing) and I jump 'scared' with a whimper.

"The hell?" Jack asks looking around.

"See?" I look up at the Doctor and Jack. The Doctor nods showing he gets it now. Lead them closer to Cleo when Homer scuttles across our path. I jump and scream in fake fear. It really was more funny to me than scary. The Doctor curiously looks at Cleo while Homer climbs on to Jack. I point at Homer, "Uh, Jack-spider!"

Cleo hisses and tries to bite the Doctor the same time I point out Homer on Jack's shoulder. Jack stands as still as possible and I see the inner freak out in his eyes.

"Arachnophobia?" I ask him.

"Just a little." He admits. Cleo slithers up my leg and I freeze.

"Not good." The Doctor says while studying the situation.

"Ya think?" Jack shoots back sarcastically. Homer crawls up on to Jack's head and I try to look scared but really, I want to laugh. Jack takes a deep breath, "Doctor, any time now would be great."

"I'm thinking." Doctor walks around us, "Both creatures are poisonous."

I whimper, "I want Bobby."

"You'll be fine." Jack soothes.

"How do you know?" I look at him.

"Doctor'll get us out. He always does." Jack says in a trusting tone. _'Wow, he really trusts Doctor.'_ I think. The Doctor very carefully gets Homer off Jack and Jack sighs in relief, "Thank you."

I carefully glance around for Jackie, making sure not to get caught. Jackie silently slips out of her hiding spot. I giggle and point behind the Doctor and Jack. Surprisingly they don't get it and Jackie grins and sneaks up behind them. Cleo curls around my wrist as I watch amused. Jackie jumps on Jack's back and covers his eyes. Jack catches himeslf from falling, "Crap!"

Jackie giggles and I hold my new baby up, "You like Cleo?"

"And Homer?" Jackie takes the spider from the Doctor.

Jack groans, now realizing what happened, "Dammit."

"He cursed!" I whine pointing at Jack.

"No cursing." Doctor scolds Jack.

I giggle and turn looking out, "Where's my brothers and sister? I think they'll like Cleo, may even let me keep her. I hope so!"

Jackie lets Homer crawl on her and Doctor tells me, "We have no idea." I pout.

"We'll find them." Jack says.

"We better. Bobby'll kill me if I lose them again." I sigh.

"Again?" Jack asks.

"We've had..." I trail off looking for the right word, "Problems."

"Well, let's go!" The Doctor exclaims.

"Hmmm, they probably think I'm still in the crevices." I whip around, "Jackie, no scaring my Charlie!"

"I won't." Jackie promises.

"Good." I wander off to find my family with the others following. I call out, "Ford! Hamill! Leia!"

"I thought-" Jack starts but Jackie cuts him off.

"They do that to avoid being found." She explains.

I turn around and walk slowly backwards, "We've had the FBI after us. Credit card scams for money and fake aliases to keep from being found."

"Wow." Jack looks impressed.

"It's just part of the family business." I shrug absently.

"Interesting." The Doctor studies me.

"How so?" I raise an eyebrow, a remark already forming.

"That everyone here is on the run." The Doctor says absently.

I turn around and continues walking, not wanting to answer to that. "Princess Leia!" I try again.

"Luke!" I hear Charlie call back. I can't stop the laugh that escapes and race towards her. "Hey." Charlie greets with a smile.

"Charls." I hug her, "I found a pet!" I pull away.

Charlie hugs back, "Really?" She looks interested as she studies me.

"You trust me at least, yea?" I check with her.

"Yea." Charlie confirms with a nod.

I raise my wrist and show her Cleo, "Her names Cleo, short for Cleopatra."

Charlie steps back a little, "Uhmm."

"She won't bite, promise!" I smile brightly like a child on Christmas.

Charlie nods hesitantly, "Okay."

"Where's Hamill and Ford?" I look around for them.

"Around that corner I believe." Charlie points.

"Ok, shhh." I go running and the corner Charlie pointed at screaming bloody murder. I vaguely see Charlie shake her head in amusement but ignore her and focus on my goal, "Dean!"

"Whoa! What's up?" Dean has a concerned and alert look on his face.

"Look!" I hold Cleo up for Dean and Sam to see. Sam has an amused look as he stays a bit behind Dean.

Dean's expression turns to a suspicious look, "Where'd you find that?"

"Around here." I grin happily and holds my arms out for Dean to pick me up. Dean picks me up and I wrap me legs around his waist, "Can we keep her?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you think Sammy?" Dean turns sideways to look at his brother.

"Hey," Sam holds his hands up, "I thought you were the boss man here. You are older."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Alright, keep her but you're responsible for her."

"Yay." I hug Dean and he pats my head in response. I giggle as I set Cleo on his shoulder and he sighs. I get down and lean back against Sam happily.

"Hey." Sam greets.

I tilt my head back to look at him, "Hi, have fun looking for me?"

"What do you think?" Sam answers dryly.

I giggle, "I had fun. Jackie and I scared Jack and the Doctor!"

"Sounds like fun." Sam smiles some.

"It was." I look at Jackie, "Right Jackie?"

"Yup!" Jackie agrees happily.

"Can you get your pet off me now Patrick?" Dean asks me annoyed and I shake my head as Sam chuckles.

I start rifling through Dean's jacket when Charlie suggests, "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." I start walking out with Jackie hot on my heels. Everyone else follows but Dean follows annoyed. We get out and head to the town. Charlie goes to her hotel room while the rest of us wait by the TARIS.

We get on when Charlie gets back and Charlie looks around in awe, "Whoa! This is sooo cool. Like Star Wars cool!"

Jackie laughs, "That's nothing, she's actually alive."

"So cool." Charlie geeks out.

"Thank you." Doctor grins as he heads to the console. I sit on the floor with Charlie sitting in front of me, Jackie settles in at the railing, Dean and Sam lean against the railing, and Jack sits in a chair. Charlie suggests her and I play war and I agree after getting Cleo back. After a couple games we land, Charlie and I pack up the cards and grab her stuff. We all go to the door to say our temporary good byes.

"Bye~" Jackie smiles softly.

"See ya around." I step off the TARDIS.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Jack smirks.

"We'll see." Dean smirks back.

"Right, off you go. People to see, things to do." Doctor says.

"He's not a fan of goodbye's." Jackie explains.

"Hopefully we see you soon Doc." I smile as Dean, Sam, Charlie, and I step back.

"Yes, I'll be back." The Doctor promises. We watch as the blue police box disappears in front of our very eyes.


	7. No Update

Hey all, sorry for no updates in forever.

No good reason for except that I lost my inspiration and as did my co-writer. I am sorry and wish to return to the stories but it, will most likely, still be awhile yet.

Again, so sorry and no good excuse


End file.
